


Parenting Skills

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Parenting Skills

  
**A/N:** Set in the same 'verse as _An Internal Affair_...but not necessarily within the same timeline.

  


________________________________________

____

Andrea looked up as the front door opened and two children came racing in the house, laughing and shouting as they tossed their book bags on the table. "Mom! Mommmmmi_eeeeeeee_," her eldest daughter yelled, running up for a hug.

"What is it this time?" she asked humorously – at 11, Jamie was of the age where she only used 'mommy' if she wanted something.

Big blue eyes looked up at her pleadingly. "Can Joey spend the night?"

The sound of the door opening again saved her from having to answer right away as Chad came in the kitchen carrying their youngest, asleep and drooling on the shoulder of his SWAT uniform. "What's going on?" he asked after leaning down to kiss her hello.

She put a hand on his arm and guided her husband into the next room as he laid their son down for a nap. "Jamie wants to know if Joey can spend the night," she murmured. "I don't know about it…aren't they a little old for that sort of thing?"

Chad wiped the drool from his shoulder, looking into the kitchen where the two friends were comparing their homework at the table. "I would have thought I'd died and gone to heaven if I'd been invited to spend the night at a girl's house when I was that age," he said thoughtfully. "Of course, since I was already as tall as most of my teachers, it wouldn't have worked anyway. I think I know how to solve this, though…"

Andrea smiled at the thought of a pre-teen Chad, towering over his classmates. "And exactly how do you propose to do that?"

"Trust me, it's foolproof." He strode into the kitchen and crossed his arms over his broad chest, looking exceptionally imposing. "Joseph."

Young Joey scrambled to his feet, plainly wondering what it was he'd done wrong. "Yes, Mister Shelten?"

"What's 36, 24, 36?"

The boy screwed up his face in thought. "Ummm….102?"

Chad glanced back at Andrea and smirked. "Call your mother to let her know you can stay the night here – and for God's sake, don't forget to do your math homework."

"We won't," they chorused happily.

~_fin_~  
______________________________________________


End file.
